deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Reed Wallbeck
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Alessandro Juliani |number = 010 |notebook = One of a pair of failed professional magicians, experimenting with a new, spectacularly gory trick - on anyone unlucky enough to be around. |job = Magician |mission = World's Most Dangerous Trick |weapon = Rocket Launcher |gender = Male |age = 33 |race = Caucasian |}} Reed Wallbeck is a psychopath found in Dead Rising 2 during the mission World's Most Dangerous Trick. Before zombies invaded Fortune City, Reed and his partner Roger Withers were once famous magicians. However, they both went insane after the outbreak. Story Dead Rising 2 World's Most Dangerous Trick When Chuck finds them, they are rehearsing for a new magic show, with Reed often berating Roger for messing up their scenes. He then attempts "the most dangerous trick in the world", cutting a hostage named Madison Lainey in half with a large saw. Reed fails his trick, however, and Madison is killed. While Reed laments another failure, Chuck points out that they have murdered the woman. Reed yells at Chuck for insulting them, as they are just practicing. Reed then tries to kill Chuck with a Rocket Launcher. After being defeated, Reed lies dying as an injured Roger crawls over to him and stabs him to death with a dagger. Roger happily says he had always wanted to kill Reed and then succumbs to his own wounds. Tactics A good tactic at first is to run from Roger who will attack you with his Magician Swords. Reed will eventually fire his rocket launcher twice. One shot will stun Chuck, the other hits Roger. Use the opportunity to attack Roger while he is blinded. Repeat the strategy until Roger is dead, then strafe around Reed and get close to hit him. It is possible to sneak up on Reed, if you do you can knock him down temporarily. Also you can go over the fence with the lobster and the clam. While you are in there,you can shoot him with a shotgun. Another tactic is to isolate Roger from Reed, by either following him as he runs away after an attack or by luring him away while he tries to attack Chuck, using the outside slots as a barrier from Reeds rocket launcher. Since Roger is the weaker of the two he can be killed in a few hits using a spiked bat. Once Roger is dead, continue to use the slots as cover from Reed. Once Reed fires his shots, run in and hit him twice, dodge, and hide behind the slots again. Repeat until he is defeated. If you stand close enough to Reed, he will always attempt melee attacks. Watch out for his charging attack (as it's particularly damaging), one way to avoid is stand near the end of the slot machines or any other barrier and moving to cover as he approaches. When hit by his attacks, every other time Reed will taunt you by bowing and saying you are a great assistant. Strike him while he's caught off guard. Alternatively, Chuck could go for Reed as a first priority, as running out of the showroom will cause Roger to make hit and run attacks with large intervals, making Reed an easy and vulnerable target on his own. Chuck can jump on the rocks above the mermaid pedestal in the showroom, then get up onto the rafters above the casino. Reed can then easily be killed with any gun as he cannot hit Chuck with the rockets, and Roger won't follow him up with the swords. Ironically, a rocket launcher will do each damage to take out BOTH Reed and Roger if you are able to hit them with every shot, but it might be harder to hit Reed because he can still fire back at you. If at any time Chuck needs health, retreat to the nearby bar. Conveniently there is a blender so mix drinks to prevent Chuck from getting sick from alcohol. There are pineapples on the counter and couch, and beans near a cardboard box in the bar. The beans mixed with alcohol will make a Repulse. While by the bar, Roger and Reed will not follow, so just worry about zombies as Chuck heals up, then return to the fight. Trivia *The song that plays while fighting them is "Switchback (Detroit 2000)" by Celldweller. *The duo may be based off of the magic duo Sigfried and Roy, due to the outfits and nature of their performances. *They may also be a reference to Penn and Teller, as Roger doesn't talk much and lets the louder Reed act as the leader. *Reed bears resemblance to actor David Hassellhoff. *He also looks similar to Chuck, himself, but with different features and clothing. *Reed is able to kill Roger with his Rocket Launcher, marking him in the notebook as "Located" instead of "Dead". *His portrait shows his facial structure to also be simalar to Michal C. Hall, famous for Portraying the serial killer Dexter. Rewards Prestige Points Psychopath Defeated Bonus: 20,000 Combo Card *Rocket Launcher Gallery Reed Wallbeck angry.png|Reed is annoyed at Madison's death Reed and Roger dead.png|Reed and Roger dying Roger Withers kills.png|Roger stabs Reed Dead magicians.png|Reed dead as Roger dies Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters